


Fiend

by onyxoverride



Category: Attack - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Snowballing, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxoverride/pseuds/onyxoverride
Summary: Zeke is a fiend when it comes to eating you out. So here’s some of the ways he does... “The Usual”  “Asleep”  “Punishment” and “After Fucking”
Relationships: Zeke Yeager/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 171





	Fiend

**Author's Note:**

> “ohHoh he fuckin that shit UP” lmao Zeke Pussy Eating Fiend™ I also think Miche would be another Pussy Eating Fiend™ which is… ironic. inspired by some asks on my tumblr where we thirst @ onyxoverride yall are welcome to join if you are 18+ :)
> 
> warnings: 18+ Minors DNI. a ton of pussy eating. Some breeding kink, some fucking. Cumplay, cum eating, snow balling. Domestic, established relationship. Eating pussy semi-public. Somnophilia. creampie.

**The Usual**

If there’s one thing you know about your husband, it’s that he eats well but when it comes to you- he is a fucking fiend. He builds his schedule, from the beginning of the day to the end around you. Every morning he demands to eat you out, “it’s stress relief, and it’s like my cup of coffee for the day,  _ please _ ” Your man is nothing, if not a slave to his own desires and his routine day. This is about the one time you will hear him beg, or say please in general. And every morning you give in, because he looks so sweet between your legs, begging like a puppy. 

He looks half asleep sometimes but still so eager to just devour your cunt. Plus, an orgasm first thing in the morning is… refreshing, to say the least. He nudges you in the morning, way before he has to go into work, kisses your neck rubbing the scruff of his beard to agitate you, to wake you up. He’ll wait for your half slurred  _ ‘yes’  _ or  _ ‘okay’  _ and push your back against the bed, legs resting heavy on his shoulders. If he’s not careful his beard will rub your thighs raw, and if he does then you have to take a break from these morning escapades to heal. So he’s extra careful. Sleepy eyes, sometimes he doesn’t even bother to open them, savoring your slick on his tongue. Before he ever reaches for his glasses, he reaches for your legs to get between. Sucking your labia into his mouth, letting you squirm just a bit at his shameless eating. Hand digging into his bed-mused hair, pulling whenever it really feels good so he knows to keep going. Bringing you to an orgasm is easy, he knows just where to poke and prod with the tip of his tongue to get your walls clenching sporadically around nothing. Your head thrown back into the pillow, mouth open as he lifts his head up with your slick covering his beard. 

You thrown an arm over your eyes, “Do you really need to eat me out  _ every  _ morning?” 

He just sends you a smirk as he puts his glasses on as he heads to the bathroom, “Are you really complaining? I just gave you an amazing orgasm first thing in the morning. Be grateful.” Well, really you can’t complain. It feels way too good to complain.

  
  


**Asleep**

Sometimes he doesn’t even attempt to wake you up, he knows the signs when you are okay with letting him use you in your sleep, a little green sticky note on his bedside table. It’s exciting for him, because you are so pliant, letting him do whatever he wants while you’re so vulnerable. Turning your sleepy little groans into moans until you finally wake up in a start, thighs trembling as your orgasm washes through you. Yeah, he’ll get you there, he’s determined to. 

It’s 3 am when he wakes up, a weird limbo time in the night where he usually just gets up to go pee, but this time that green sticky note tempts him to do something else. You’re a decently heavy sleeper, he has to adjust you onto your back to expose your cunt to him and  _ fuck _ . You little minx, no panties on under this large shirt you’ve thrown on to sleep in, which makes his job so much easier. Spreading your lax legs wide just for him, only brushing the sides of his arms as he lays between your legs. It’s easier this way, your thighs aren’t suffocating him, even though he loves it when that happens, he won’t admit it but he likes the bit of breathplay it brings to the table. But spreading you out on the bed like a 5 course meal? Even better. 

He can see your chest rising and falling rhythmically, it almost feels wrong to disturb your sleep but… that’s what makes this so  _ fun _ . He takes two fingers to spread your cunt out for him as he observes. There’s just a bit of your slick starting up,  _ your body must know what he’s doing _ , your hole clenching just a bit.  _ Cute _ . He leads his tongue to trail over your clit down to your hole and back. After letting his spit soak your folds along with your slick, he sucks harshly on your clit. The little moans you let out while he works on you are so cute, soft and sleepy whimpers and airy moans. He keeps his fingers spreading your cunt out so he can lap at your cunt sloppily. He’s a mess already, your slick running down his mouth into his beard and some even sticking to his nose. You feel it all, he knows it, but he wonders if you are dreaming of something, of him maybe? He’s between your legs often, he wouldn’t doubt you would see him in your dreams at this point. He keeps eating you out like a starved man, he knows you are finally awake when one of your thighs sits on his shoulder and the shuffling of pillows is heard. He doesn’t stop, if anything he goes even rougher with your slurred moans of his name and curses slipping out of your mouth. Dipping his tongue into you as his nose bump into your clit is what sends your cunt fluttering around nothing, so close to cumming. Hands clenching the pillow behind your head, you roll your hips into his mouth. So he picks up the pace and continues until you are falling apart at the tip of his tongue with your thighs trembling. He finally comes up for the first time since he went down on you, “‘Morning sweetheart,” he licks around his mouth to eat up some of the slick that has gathered on his face and beard. You just lean your head back into the pillows. This man is going to be the death of you with orgasms like those. 

**In Public**

This is supposed to be a dinner with his and your friends. Porco, Peick, Colt, Reiner, and you and Zeke sitting at one table at this decently nice restaurant, eating and laughing at bullshit jokes and memories. But  _ no _ . Zeke just had to let his horny brain take over, his hand rubbing up and down your thigh under the table, displacing the napkin you put there at the start of dinner. You send him a look that says ‘ _ get your hands off me you horny monkey _ ’ but he just sends you a smirk, hand making its way to your inner thigh as Porco talks about- Ah, you can’t remember but you’re nodding and smiling at him anyways. You all have finished eating, now just enjoying some drinks and with a bit of alcohol flowing through Zeke, well, it’s not that he gets horny. He’s horny all the time, it is just when he has some alcohol he doesn’t want to hide it, or he can’t, you don’t know which. You take a sip of your drink while the tip of his finger runs over the seem of your panties under your skirt, causing you to freeze a bit. “Huh, you okay?” Porco steals your attention for a minute, so you respond with a sweet smile. 

“I’m fine! I’m just gonna go to the bathroom for a minute,” Zeke is still smirking at your reaction. You know he is going to follow you but it’s better to be felt up in the bathroom than in front of your friends. Tugging your skirt back down while you slide out of the booth proves to be a struggle but you succeed and make your way to the bathroom. 

You see Zeke mention something from your place near the bathroom door as he slides out the booth as well. Ah, this is a multiple stall bathroom, that hopefully won’t be too hindering. From what you can see the bathroom is empty. You are looking in the mirror when you hear the door open and close, locked with a small  _ click _ . He comes behind you in the mirror, glasses glinting in the bathroom light, grasping at your hips roughly. “Seriously Zeke, can you ever keep your hands to yourself?” That makes him giggle, his chest against your back. “Why should I? I have such a beautiful wife, she just sits there so pretty all the time like she’s begging to be touched.” You roll your eyes, but it’s not like his touches aren’t doing anything, you can already feel a little pool in your panties caused by his rough touches and strokes. His hands wrapped around your waist as he gropes up your body to your chest, little gasps being pulled from you. His eyes are staring at you from the mirror, burning holes into you until you make eye contact. Then, he quickly flips you around, coaxing you to sit on the counter between the two sinks. “Seriously, here?” His actions have you gasping at the audacity but he’s done worse, why should you be surprised now? 

“Yes. Right here. I want your pussy on my face  _ now _ .” He’s determined to eat you out, so you let out a small ‘ _ fine _ ’ as you sit on the counter and throw your thighs over his shoulders, skirt gathered against the tops of your thighs. His tongue laps and drags over your panties, especially over the dark spots, before pushing them to the side, letting his tongue mix into the slick you’ve been producing. He lets out a groan at the taste of you. Your heels are digging into his back as he sets a rough pace into licking you, it hurts but you know he doesn’t mind, maybe even likes it. He could make you cum with just his tongue, he knows it but it takes too long and his friends will be too worried for their own good, so he’ll add his fingers into the mix. When he does sink two thick calloused fingers into you, it makes you lean back and slump against the mirror in pleasure. He curls his fingers each time he sends his tongue over your clit, “ _ fuck _ , you taste so good.” You’re trying to bite the back of your hand as you brace yourself against the mirror, if you moan too loud- you don’t want to think of the consequences right now. 

In fact, you can barely think with how he is curling his fingers into you, both his tongue and fingers merciless working on your cunt. He keeps going and going, so steady in his pace, even when your hole clenches around him sporadically, the build of of tension and the risk all send you closer over the edge. Your thighs tighten around his head one more time in your release. He keeps lapping until you bop the top of his head. “Stop it you horny monkey, I can’t keep going right now and it’s been long enough.” He pulls back with a sad look, like a kicked puppy as he licks his fingers clean. He adjusts his shirt and goes to turn to the door before you grasp at his sleeve, your skin is hot and you’re giving him an embarrassed look, “Clean off your face, for gods sake.” He sends you another sadistic smirk before he leans over the sink to wash his face a bit. He would go out there with no shame with your cunt juices dripping from his beard but he’ll save that for another day perhaps. You adjust your skirt and panties, taking a paper towel to dab at the wetness between your thighs before throwing them away. You let Zeke finish cleaning his beard with a kiss on his shoulder before going back to join your friends at the table. 

They are all getting redder by the minute based off the influence of alcohol, Porco gives you a curious look to ask if you’re okay and you send him another smile. Finally, Zeke makes his way back from the bathroom to the table, sliding in next to you, nudging your arm a bit with a nerdy smile. Peick is smiling, “Hey Zeke, mind telling us why your beard is wet?” Oh, she knows, and now Reiner is perked up and blushing crimson looking between the two of you. It isn’t really clicking with Porco and Colt but by the time they both get home they’ll get it. Reiner nudges Peick to make her be quiet which is sweet of him considering you are trying to hide in your drink glass while Zeke does nothing but smirk. 

**Punishment**

Zeke left  _ fucking beard burn _ on your inner thighs from eating you out. Him not touching you for a week is punishment but it is also to let your thighs heal because  _ ouch _ . He knows, he understands, but that doesn’t stop him from whining at you and complaining about how you are neglecting him. You can’t walk properly because of him, and not in a fun way. You would have preferred he blow your back out to not walk properly not leave a weird fucking rash on your inner thighs because of his beard. Finally though, it’s healed, and the last day of his punishment is up when he comes back from work. He feels deprived, he hasn’t been able to eat your pussy all week and it’s like a caffeine withdrawal. When he gets home he throws off his coat dramatically and plops onto the couch, face down on your lap. He is mumbling into your lap, “ _ please for the love of god _ , sit on my face.” It has you laughing but you’ve missed him too, your body has gotten used to his tongue on you all the time. He’s pulling at your skirt impatiently to climb over his face on the couch. You give him a sweet kiss on his lips as a ‘welcome home’ before situating your thighs at either side of his face. 

“ _ No panties _ ? Are you trying to kill me? Filthy minx.” What can you say? You knew he would come home like this so you were prepared but its not like you can tell him that as he’s sucking your labia into his mouth and tonguing over your clit. His hands are grabbing your hips and pushing them down on his face so he can have more access to your cunt. He’ll be careful and make sure his beard avoids scrapping against your thighs, he doesn’t want to ever go a week without your cunt ever again. Going a week without cumming is weird for your body, tension only building and now you are going to cum too quickly. But he’s a fucking beast, feral, eating your pussy out like it’s his last meal on earth. You’ve never been brought so close so quickly, it has you pulling at his hair, “ _ Zeke, fuck _ -” Cue onslaught of moans spilling from your mouth as you cum into his. But he keeps going even after you cum and your thighs are shaking around his head, he’s savoring this. And he is not going to stop until he has his fill. 

**After Fucking**

His thrusts are jostling you against the sheets, your hips slapping against his in a dirty rhythm, his blunt nails digging into the fat of your hips. It’s turning your brain into cotton, fuzzy and floating as the curve of his cock hits the ridges of your walls so deliciously. You’re so close to cumming on his dick, it fills you out just right and he knows how to use it. To ruin you, it only takes a few calculated thrusts and dirty talk, he’s memorized what’s made you tick over the years. “C’mon, don’t you want to be good and cum for me? It’s pathetic how quick you are to cum on my dick like this.” He’s contradicting himself a bit but it makes your hole flutter nonetheless. Your tight walls are close to making him cum too, you only get tighter the closer you get, contracting around him as he thrusts in and out of your wet cunt. The sounds are sloppy and wet, skin smacking echoing off the wooden walls and back into his ears. Your moans are debauched and his join yours, though at a much lower volume. Your knees digging into the bed, face hitting the sheets, you thrusts back into him, spreading your legs a little wider to accept him deeper into you. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he brings his hand down to smack your ass, “ _ whore _ , you want me deep as possible in your pussy so I can  _ fuc- _ kin’ breed the shit out of you, is that it?” Your nails dig into the sheets as he continues his pace, you don’t need to answer, he can feel your cunt tighten around him as he continues his rough pace. After a few deep thrusts you are cumming with a keening whine around his cock, leaving a ring of translucent white at the base. He leans over your back to push your shoulders deeper into the bed as he fucked you, “You’re so good, cumming around my cock like this. Being such a good cocksleeve for me, a good breeding whore for me,  _ shit- _ ” He leaves sloppy wet kisses against your neck which contrast to his deep thrusts into you. One more, and he fills you up,  _ deep _ , staying inside for a minute while he leaves small kisses on your back. He leaves a small whispered “ _ love you _ ” against your shoulder as he sits back on his haunches. Keeping your hips steady with the strength of one of his arms as he watches your cunt clench around nothing, slowly his cum peaking out before sliding down to your clit. You can hear him whisper out curses as he watches, you would scold him but you’re tired and fuzzy after a wonderful orgasm, you’ll let him have his fun for now but that doesn’t stop the embarrassment from kicking in. Your pussy is puffy and a little swollen from the abuse of his dick, and your slick smeared all over your folds, even cuter now his is cum is accenting it.

_ Ah _ , he can’t help himself, you look delicious. 

So he leans forward and wraps his lips around whatever he can reach around your cunt, sucking his cum into his mouth and holding it. He keeps lapping at your cunt even though you are gasping from overstimulation, really it’s too much and your head is still fuzzy from your orgasm. All the cum he gathers in his mouth he attempts to push back into your hole, even when it flutters and rejects it, pushing it back out again. It’s an interesting flavor, kind of gross but the actions he is doing plus the flavor of your slick make it better,  _ hotter _ . Eventually, he gives up on trying to push his cum back into with his tongue and holds it in his mouth to lean over you once again. Him pushing his own cum into your mouth is shocking, locking you into a make-out session with a sloppy mixture of his cum, your juices, and spit running down both your chins. Passing the cum between the two of you, you finally swallow some to get rid of it, looking at him with wide eyes as he smirks down at you, “one more time?” Fuck, how can you refuse after that? You are all hot and bothered again, “Yes  _ please _ .” He wipes up some of the mixture dripping down his chin with his thumb and presses it into your mouth as you obediently wrap your lips around his thumb. “ _ Good girl. _ ”

  
  



End file.
